


Raining in a Drought

by Queen_Preferences



Series: The Chronicles of Klatt, Jyler, and Defan [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Gay, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Unrequited Love, jyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jeremy loves Tyler but he can't wait forever.





	

Title: Raining in a Drought

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K

Fandom: Vampire Diaries

Series: none

Pairings: Tyler/Caroline, Tyler/Jeremy, and Elena/Stefan

Characters: Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, and Caroline Forbes.

Summary: Jeremy loves Tyler but he can't wait forever.

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaires is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"So you just gonna walk away from everything we have? Are you really giving up on us!" The main male character shouted as he watched the female character walk away from him.

"Why not? You don't love me Jack!" She yelled back wiping away the tears.

"I do! More than everything in this whole stupid world! Just give me time." He begged but she was already shaking her head.

"I can't not anymore."

"Give me one reason why not!"

* * *

Tyler Lockwood rolled his eyes as Caroline wiped her tears away watching the main characters fight in the rain.

Glancing at his watch Tyler sighed happily as he noticed he had only a few more minutes to suffer through. He was focused on Caroline crying into his shoulder before glancing over his girlfriend's head to see Jeremy Gilbert.

Sliding his phone out Tyler stared at Jeremy before sending the teen a quick text. He wathen the other boy licking his lips as his eyes trailed down Jeremy. He couldn't wait to get back to the house later.

_Ty: My house night?_

* * *

Jeremy sat behind Elena and Stefan in the drive through movie premiere directly across from the high school couple. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket fishing it out Jeremy started at the text.

His eyes focused on Tyler Lockwood as he knew the character's next words. "Because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in a drought. Unless and disappointing."

Tyler gave him a raised eyebrow, Jeremy sighed before sending his text back. 

_Jere: I'm done_

Jeremy felt lighter as he watched Tyler face crumble before the boy started sending more texts but Jeremy turned his phone off.

He felt free.

He felt the rain.


End file.
